In a polarization multiplexed transmission of an optical transmission system, a signal is transmitted using a set of mutually orthogonal polarizations. Therefore, the polarization multiplexed transmission provides a transmission capacity which is twice the transmission capacity of single polarization transmission.
Related technology is disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2008-263590 and Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2002-344426.